roseannefandomcom-20200214-history
Beverly Harris
Beverly Loraine "Bev" Harris is a fictional character in the Roseanne sitcom, the mother of Roseanne Conner and Jackie Harris. The part of Beverly is played by veteran actress Estelle Parsons. About Beverly Born in 1929, she is the daughter of Nana Mary, mother of Roseanne Conner and Jackie Harris, and grandmother of their children. Beverly met Al (would later become her husband) outside of a bar in which Al flirted with her and kissed her and asked her out and offered to drive her home, he however drove her our to the middle of a field and gave her some of his liquor. They talked about their lives, then started making out with her and a minute later he was "on" her, she didn't even know they were doing "it" until 2 minutes later and that was how Roseanne was conceived. She married Al Harris after she was pregnant out of wedlock. As a result, Al took out his frustrations on the kids, Roseanne and Jackie, often being verbally and physically abusive towards them, and then for over 20 years had an ongoing affair with a mistress, due to the fact that he married Bev only out of necessity. After finding out the affair had been going on for twenty two years, Bev kicked Al out of the house. She became a partner in the Lanford Lunchbox restaurant in lending a portion of money needed to open it with her daughters, but later sold her interest to Leon Carp. Bev herself was, and is during the course of the series, a recovering alcoholic. During most of the series, Bev is loving but overly critical of everyone in the family, especially Jackie. She is very anxious and consistently pessimistic causing her to be very hard to please, and extremely hard for anyone to like. She has no problem pointing out the faults in people's lives, often throwing their mistakes in their faces. The only character that has ever matched her was her mother, Nana Mary, whose relationship with her is very similar to the one she shares with her own daughters. When Roseanne was a young girl, whenever she was sad, Beverly would give her lots of sweets with ice cream with chocolate chips. She might be the reason that Roseanne is overweight even at a very young age. She used to force her children to go to etiquette school, and they were horrible at it. In "Home Is Where The Afghan Is", it is hinted that when her kids were growing up, she was more of an etiquette teacher than a mother. After her husband Al died, Beverly later came out as a lesbian to her family during Season 9. The Season was later revealed to be a book written by Roseanne and that Beverly wasn't actually a lesbian. Twenty-One years later, she has since been put into a retirement home where she begins a rather intimate relationship with a man named Lou. However, after infecting several other men there with Gonorrhea, she was kicked out and forced to live at Roseanne's place, much to Roseanne's dismay. After some time living with Roseanne, she attempts to reside at Jackie's apartment before realizing how unwelcomed she is and instead opts to live at Becky's. After a heart to heart with Jackie though, she decides to live at Jackie's permanently where they intend on getting along with each other no matter what. Trivia Beverly appears in 64 episodes of the series and the only recurring character to appear in every season. List of Appearances Category:Recurring characters